Beauty
by FloweRara
Summary: [2/30] Kecantikan itu ... didefinisikan dengan apa? / AU. Implied SaiIno untuk meramaikan [FLORE 2016] L for LUCK


Kecantikan itu ... didefinisikan dengan apa?

Ukuran dada? Lebar pinggul? Wajah eksotis? Kulit mulus dengan tubuh tinggi langsing?

Jika benar demikian, berarti Yamanaka Ino telah memiliki semuanya. Ditunjang dengan struktur wajah unik perpaduan antara keanggunan Asia dan kemegahan Eropa, mungkin hanya orang buta yang tidak mengakui kecantikan dan keseksian Ino.

Lantas kalau sudah begitu, lalu apa? Ia bahagia? Ia beruntung? Sebagaimana yang dikatakan orang-orang?

"Kau seksi sekali. Pacarmu pasti sangat beruntung."

Oh, jadi begitu.

Jadi yang beruntung hanya pacarnya saja? Ia memiliki tubuh dan wajah seperti ini, lalu yang mendapat keuntungan atas semua itu adalah pacarnya?

Begitukah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2/30]**

 **BEAUTY**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
murni untuk hiburan

Plotless. Banyak deskrip. Bad language. Implied SaiIno.

Judul, tema, summary, dan isi cerita rada gak nyambung. Didedikasikan untuk memeriahkan

 **Flower and Root (SaiIno) Event  
[FLORE 2016]  
L for LUCK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanaka Ino sudah lama menganggap pujian-pujian kosong itu sebagai suatu hal basi. Memang betul bahwa dia cantik. Dia seksi. Dia populer. Dia menarik. Dia juga kaya raya.

Gadis-gadis muda bodoh banyak yang mengidolakannya dan menganggapnya _"goals"_. Entah _body goal, face goal, life goal,_ atau bahkan _relationship goal_.

"Aku ingin jadi sepertimu."

 _"Wow! Nice boobs."_

 _"Good ass, Darl."_

"Kau beruntung sekali!"

Adalah ragam pujian yang seringkali ia terima. Sebutan _"Goddess"_ pun seringkali melekat pada dirinya.

Jika menuruti sisi sarkasmenya, Ino sebenarnya ingin sekali menertawakan para gadis latah yang memujanya. Ah, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berhak menertawakan mereka. Karena ada suatu masa ketika dirinya pun pernah berkubang dalam lubang yang sama.

Tertipu pada kemilau dunia semu. Terlena dengan gemerlap dunia fana.

Mengikuti perkataan orang bahwa ia harus bangga dengan tubuh dan wajah yang sempurna. Termakan kata-kata orang bahwa dirinya harus menjadi gadis idaman paling beruntung di dunia.

Ah, betapa ia membenci para lelaki yang kerap memuja tubuh dan kecantikannya.

Dulu Ino percaya bahwa cantik itu adalah apa yang dilihatnya di depan kamera. Sebagai model, dia sangat tahu apa yang dibutuhkan industri itu. Ino bekerja keras untuk dapat mempertahankan bentuk tubuhnya seperti sekarang. Dia bekerja keras merawat setiap inch kulitnya agar dapat berkilau seperti sekarang.

Bahkan sejak masih di bangku sekolah pun ia sudah kenyang akan pujian.

Lalu apa yang didapatnya?

Pujian. Ketenaran. Uang. Dan pacar.

Semua orang menganggapnya beruntung. Kala itu pun Ino juga menganggap dirinya beruntung. Hingga satu kenyataan menghantamnya telak.

Masih terekam tajam dalam ingatan Ino, topeng-topeng lelaki yang telah merusaknya. Melukai hati dan perasaan dengan menyelingkuhinya. Pria berotak selangkangan yang hanya menyukai tubuh dan wajahnya saja.

Ino selalu tidak siap saat kejadian-kejadian itu terjadi. Dia berusaha bangkit dan mencoba kembali, tapi selalu dibuat trauma lagi dan lagi.

Bukankah orang-orang bilang dia beruntung? Bukankah semua orang setuju dia sempurna? Bukankah mereka mengakui dirinya jelita? Bahkan iklan yang dibintanginya pun memberi garansi jika wanita cantik bertubuh seksi akan mudah membuat pasangan betah? Lalu apa lagi yang kurang dari dirinya?

Apa dia masih kurang cantik? Apa dia masih kurang menarik? Apa dia tidak cukup baik? Lalu kenapa kekasihnya meninggalkannya?

Lantas sekarang apa orang masih menyebutnya beruntung? Apa orang masih menyebutnya masih bahagia?

"Tentu saja kau beruntung."

Beruntungkah jika kekasihnya selalu berakhir menyelingkuhinya?

"Pacar masih bisa dicari. Buat dirimu lebih cantik lagi."

Lebih cantik lagi? Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah orang bilang dia sudah sempurna?

"Lakukan operasi plastik di sana-sini."

 _Bodoh._

Ino ingin memaki.

Menuruti siklus seperti ini tak akan bisa berhenti. Mengejar yang demikian tak akan pernah ada habisnya. Kepuasan mutlak tak akan ia raih. Kebahagian tertinggi pun tak akan pernah ia gapai.

Kebahagiaan sejati tidak bergantung pada kecantikan atau ukuran dada. Keberuntungan tidak bergantung pada uang dan ketenaran. Tidak, keberuntungan setiap orang tak bisa disamakan. Jika dia cantik, seksi, kaya, dan menarik, tidak lantas menjamin hidupnya akan bahagia.

Lantas apa kunci agar merasa beruntung dan bahagia?

Bersyukur. Berhenti menghakimi. Berdamai dengan diri sendiri. Itu kunci kebahagiaan dan keberuntungan yang paling indah dan sederhana.

Mungkin dahulu dia terlalu naif.

Tak jauh beda dengan para gadis muda yang berlomba-lomba menjadi seperti dirinya. Sebagian rela melakukan operasi plastik pada tubuh mereka, membesarkan payudara mereka, hingga menyuntik wajah mereka. Sebagian lainnya bahkan rela mencari uang dan ketenaran dengan berbagai cara.

Mungkin manusia memang sudah sangat bergantung pada benda-benda mati. Bahkan kosmetik pun pada awalnya tidak diciptakan untuk menjadi narkoba.

Sejatinya, Yamanaka Ino tidak ingin menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Tidak, dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyalahkan tindakan demikian. Ino hanya menyayangkan cara pandang yang menjerat dan menjerumuskan banyak orang.

 _Diputuskan pacar karena pendek?_

 _Malu karena kulitmu hitam?_

 _Pasangan tidak puas dengan ukuranmu yang kecil?_

Ino juga seringkali harus menahan diri setiap melihat _tagline-tagline_ iklan provokatif yang bertebaran di setiap beranda. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak merasa jijik kala terpaksa membaca _spam_ di kolom komentar instagramnya.

Memangnya kenapa kalau berkulit gelap? Kenapa kalau berkulit pucat? Kenapa kalau bertubuh mungil? Kenapa kalau berpostur semampai? Dan kenapa-kenapa lainnya.

Berkulit cerah dan berkulit terawat adalah dua hal berbeda. Berkulit gelap dan berkulit sehat adalah dua hal berbeda pula. Untuk apa cerah tapi tidak sehat? Untuk apa gelap tapi tak terawat?

Ino juga tak habis pikir dengan pikiran sebagian kaum lelaki yang mengukur kecantikan lewat besarnya payudara. Wanita yang berpikiran begitu pun sama saja.

Lucu sekali.

Ino sering mendengar keluhan-keluhan miring.

"Malang sekali. Aku membenci dadaku yang kecil."

Kenapa membencinya, _Dear?_ Kenapa harus merasa tidak beruntung? Kenapa merasa tidak bisa bahagia?

"Aku benci tubuhku yang terlalu mudah berisi."

Lantas kenapa, _Honey?_ Tahukah bahwa yang terpenting bukanlah angka timbangan ataupun bentuk tubuh? Tetapi komposisi. Alias komponen-komponen penyusun di dalam tubuh manusia.

Berat badan ideal bukan selamanya jaminan terhindar dari penyakit. Banyak orang kurus yang menderita kolesterol. Banyak pula orang muda yang terkena hipertensi. Pun sebaliknya.

Ahli kesehatan sudah sering memperingatkan jika manusia semakin rentan terserang penyakit. Jika tidak hati-hati membawa diri, semua bisa saja berpeluang memiliki risiko kesehatan yang sama.

Ugh, semua ini memang menjemukan.

Semakin lama justru jadi semakin menjemukan.

Ia bosan dengan segala jenis pujian. Pujian membuat dirinya tidak pernah benar-benar nyaman. Seakan pujian menyilakan siapa saja untuk menuntutnya sempurna di depan kamera, namun menghujat di belakangnya jika menemukan cela.

Tidak, tidak. Trauma pada kejadian-kejadian di masa lampau telah menghantarkan Ino pada batasnya.

"Hai, Sayang."

Sungguh, Ino lelah bersembunyi di balik topeng senyumnya. Terperangkap di balik kesempurnaan semu. Terjerat di balik kemegahan palsu.

"Hari ini kau terlihat jelek seperti biasa."

Tapi sekarang, sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri semuanya.

"Benarkah?" dia memutar tubuh menghadap lawan bicaranya. Senyum santai tercetak pada ujung bibirnya. "Kupikir aku sudah lebih jelek lagi."

Lelaki yang tadi menyapanya tertawa. "Tidak. Kau masih tetap yang terjelek."

Yamanaka Ino ikut tertawa. Suara tawanya terdengar begitu lepas dan bebas. Seakan dia benar-benar telah merdeka dari penjara kepalsuan yang selama ini membelenggunya.

" _Well,"_ ucap sang lelaki di saat tawa keduanya mulai mereda, "ingin makan siang, Jelek?"

Ino tahu, dia tidak butuh lelaki yang memuji-muji kecantikannya, tapi diam-diam meninggalkannya di belakang punggungnya. Yang Ino butuhkan adalah pria yang tahu semua ketidaksempurnaannya tapi tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya.

"Tidak mau―"

Dan Ino beruntung telah menemukannya. Satu-satunya lelaki yang memanusiakan dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan.

"—kalau tidak bersamamu, Sai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Embrace your weirdness. Stop labelling, start living."_ ―Cara Delevingne.

* * *

fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk meramaikan **SaiIno FLORE 2016**. _wanna join this event? please visit my profile ;)_

HAPPY SAIINO MONTH! HAPPY FLORE 2016!

* * *

jangan ragu tegur saya bila menemukan kejanggalan/kesalahan. terima kasih banyak :*


End file.
